finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodrose Legion
The Bloodrose Legion is an organization in Bravely Default. They are one of Eternia's legions and make up the third division of Eternia's forces. Notable members include Einheria Venus, Mephilia Venus, Artemia Venus, and Fiore DeRosa. Fiore DeRosa is the Bloodrose Legion's leader. Barring DeRosa himself, the Bloodrose Legion is exclusively female, and is the only one to have female soldiers that are not asterisk-holders. Story The Bloodrose Legion was one of several legions working towards the spread of Anticrystalism among the citizens of Luxendarc. The Bloodrose Legion was specifically charged with corrupting the city of Florem, which was a matriarchy strictly dedicated to Crystal Orthodoxy as well as nature. Fiore DeRosa, the leader, would devise a scheme to secularize the town after a solitary infiltration. This scheme involved distracting the women of the town from their religious devotion by having them focus on outward beauty and personal appearance. After learning of the town's nature based worship, he began targeting the creatures most worshiped by the town, using them to make products to attract the local girls. Artemia would hunt orochi, the guardian snakes of Florem. A compound known as nidaphyx could be extracted from the orochi's marrow. This would be used as hair dye, but was hallucinogenic and addictive, making it toxic over a period of time. The hunting of orochi also had the effect of killing the forests Florem normally cherished. Mephilia would hunt Flories, fairies revered by Florem natives. The wings of the Flories would be used to make hairpins. However, these hairpins had a strange scent which drove the user to violent insanity. These two items were leaked to Florem over a period of time and became highly desirable. In combination with this, Fiore and his followers managed to bribe corrupt Orthodoxy officials, giving the legion control over the Sacred Flower Festival. Normally used to pick a woman to lead Florem in worship for the next year, it became a competitive beauty contest after Fiore and the others introduced a public vote for the winner. After three years, the town's transformation was nearly complete; the women of the town became completely focused on their outward appearances, forgetting Crystal Orthodoxy. The Bloodrose Legion, lead by Einheria, also took to persecuting any faithful Crystalists remaining. Fiore, however, would remain in the town, romancing young women, while creating a toxic cologne that made them unable to resist him. He would use these women to rise up the ranks or to work for him. After some time, he would take them to a secret lair where he would extract the toxins to make more cologne. The Bloodrose Legion's downfall began after the wind vestal, Agnès Oblige, and her traveling companions arrived to Florem in search of the water vestal, Olivia Oblige. During their travels through the region, they would come across each of the main Bloodrose Legion officers, learning of their plans and defeating them in turn. The group would alert the shopkeepers of the town to the toxic effects of the products the legion was producing. While the Legion's influence was effectively neutralized, the town's matriarch noted that it would take time for the city to regain its former ways. In the fourth world, members of the Bloodrose Legion would report DeRosa to Eternian authorities, as the group had learned that DeRosa intended to lead a coup against the government. DeRosa was arrested and charged; however, the effect it had on the Legion's assigned activities remained unknown. In the fifth world, the Bloodrose Legion, like the other legions, was recalled to Eternian Central Command, where a final stand against Agnès and her allies was planned. Before the group could leave Florem, they engaged in battle with Agnès's group, but lost. However, the Legion was able to successfully retreat to Eternia. Gallery BD Fiore DeRosa.png|Fiore DeRosa. BD Einheria Venus.png|Einheria Venus. BD Mephilia Venus.png|Mephilia Venus. BD Artemia Venus.png|Artemia Venus. Category:Organizations in Bravely Default